


[podfic] nothing's gonna harm you (not while i'm around)

by callunavulgari, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Podfic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Ben and Rey Organa are born ten years and five hundred parsecs apart, but Ben can feel it in the Force the moment she comes into being. He can feel her every second of her way home, a bright star that outshines even the familiar intensity of his parents.When she does arrive, his mother gathers Ben close and lets him lean in, until his nose is pressed right into the tiny thatch of brown hair atop her clean-smelling head. Rey watches him quietly and when he smiles at her, she opens her mouth and gurgles. "Nothing’s gonna hurt you, baby,” he whispers into her hair. “Not while I’m around.”





	[podfic] nothing's gonna harm you (not while i'm around)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [nothing's gonna harm you (not while i'm around)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556381) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 
  * Inspired by [“Nothing is going to harm you, not while I’m around.”](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400269) by faembrosia. 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Rey and Kylo Ren Are Related, Pre-Canon, Inspired By Fanart

 **Length:**  00:10:44

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_nothing's%20gonna%20harm%20you%20\(not%20while%20i'm%20around\)_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
